There are a number of compositions currently marketed for the treatment of anxiety or insomnia. The compositions contain at least one active ingredient that provides for observed therapeutic effects. Among the active ingredients in such compositions are alprazolam, estazolam, midazolam, and triazolam.
It is desirable to provide a new route of administration for alprazolam, estazolam, midazolam, and triazolam that rapidly produces peak plasma concentrations of the compound. The provision of such a route is an object of the present invention.